Adventures in Time
by Burp
Summary: Severus Snape is a married man. Oh, but it's all very hush-hush. Would'nt want oldie Voldie to find out. Teens flying through time and space, Snape appears to be intoxicated What! Must read.
1. Prologue: The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

Author's Note: This constitutes fair warning that this is a fiction supporting the Snape/Vector equation. Indeed, they are secretly married for the duration of the story. I admit freely that the character of Septima Vector in this fiction has been influenced, one might even say inspired by the works of author galleons. After long searching for a suitable companion to the most beloved character of Severus Snape, I found a prodigiously good one in galleons' stories. Thanks.

PROLOGUE

ADVENTURE BEGINS

A tall, thin, dark-haired girl paced about the room, rubbing her temples as though attempting to stimulate further activity there.

"Is there anything we've forgotten, Teddy? Anything that hasn't been minded?" she asked in a tight voice. Her question was directed at

a blue-haired, teenaged boy, sitting at a spare desk in the otherwise vacant classroom, though she never even looked in his direction.

The boy looked as though he might be ill. He made no answer, and the tall girl ceased pacing and began to tick off what they'd decided

regarding their imminent journey, ignoring her companion's silence.

"There's our names first", she said, "Remember, first names the same, last names similar enough that we don't look like fools when we

are addressed by them. I'm to be Minerva Sharpe. Sharpe isn't really very like Snape, but as far as proper names go, it seems to be

the best option. I'll make do." She turned smartly about again, continuing her dialogue. "And you, Teddy, are to be . . . " Here she

paused, waiting with eyebrow raised. "Um, Teddy . . . Turpin" Came the halting answer from the adolescent male in the room. The tall

girl sighed exasperatedly. "Yeah, that'll really convince them, Teddy. 'What's your name? Um, Teddy . . . Turpin'. Teddy frowned at her.

"Well, it's not my fault. I don't think it sounds anything like my name." "Teddy, come on! Here we are, potions complete, all set to go,

and you can't even remember your name!" She sighed again and calmed herself. "Okay, Minerva Sharpe", she said, gesturing to

herself, "Teddy Turpin", She said, gesturing toward him. "Now remember, we don't want to _completely _mess up the time stream, so no

going up to old Dad and introducing yourself as his future son, no telling _anyone _that they die in the war," Here Teddy made an

incredulous face and opened his mouth to comment, but was mercilessly cut off by her. "And no telling you're from the future, except

as a last resort_. _I think it's okay, so long as no one knows who you are."

She tapped her head thoughtfully. "Okay, chances are that, with the general timeline we've chosen, you're going to end up one of three

places. Order headquarters (that's the lucky bet), with the werewolves(that's a bad bet.), oh I do wish we could be more certain of just

where we're heading. I _believe_ that the werewolf treaty was previous to our selected destination, but you're taking the invisibility cloak

as a precaution, correct?" Teddy nodded, looking nervous. "Okay, and the last likely destination is the corridor at the ministry. That

could be awkward, but unlikely dangerous." She took a deep breath and continued. "Now _I'm _likely to arrive at one of three

destinations. Headquarters is the first option, then school, either location viable. The third, of course, is a death eater meeting, and I

can hardly believe that I'm still going through with this." Teddy gazed at her seriously. "I think you should take the cloak, Merv." He

said. "I can protect myself from the wolves. Besides, they can smell better than they can see, so the cloak'd be pretty useless. Death

eaters can't smell a skunk from twenty meters." His face darkened. "Unless Greyback's there." Minerva looked thoughtful. "Thanks

Teddy, I think you're right. My peculiar brand of magic could certainly alter the time stream and make things difficult for the professor.

So." She changed the subject abruptly, "Cover stories." She looked at her companion measuringly. "If you end up at the werewolf

camp, try to blend in. Show off your teeth and sense of smell. Apparate away when they're asleep. If the ministry, you'll just have to

wing it. Lost student on a school trip could work, but not likely to on your father. If the order, you're a student whose tricky spell had

unexpected results. Most likely will anyway." She turned to the window in contemplation. "If _I_ end up at Hogwarts, I'll be a confused

transfer student from South Africa. If headquarters, same as you, if a death eater meeting, try desperately to go unnoticed and follow

the professor home. It likely won't work, seeing as I'll probably pop out within feet of my father, so it's a good job I'm so clever with ad

lib. So, that's it then, isn't it?"

Teddy stood and handed her the cloak, which she immediately donned, vanishing from the room.

"Got your hair, Teddy?" Her disembodied voice asked him. Teddy held out his hand, which grasped a clump of mousy brown hair in

answer. "Excellent." Her hand appeared, clutching a few strands of silky black hair over her own goblet of unattractively bubbling,

murky potion. The final ingredients were added. "Ready?" she asked. "Bottoms up" said Teddy. "Bottoms up" Minerva repeated.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Reviews are nice. Unless they're mean ones. Story starts to pick up from here.

CHAPTER ONE

ARRIVAL

'Twas time once more to make yet another fruitless attempt to fill their heads with substance other than dunder. Severus Snape rubbed

his temples in anticipation of the headache that he would doubtless accrue in the next few hours. There was one thing that he could

honestly say they excelled in. Migraines. Perhaps 'migraines' was a more suitable affectionate nickname for his students than the

presently popular 'dunderheads'. No, that might be rather too subtle for them. They might not realize that he meant to be insulting.

Sometimes it was best to rely on the classics.

He eyed the door, trying simultaneously to exert his willpower and leave his cozy desk for the classroom full of irritating children, and

also to deny his responsibility to do it. He sighed and stood up. Sometimes he just couldn't believe how mature he was.

Severus Snape, potions master and head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts School, uttered a long-suffering sigh. His Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff

doubles always seemed so draining and anticlimactic after his Slytherin/Gryffindor trials.

The two houses were really not so very different. Ravenclaws were really no more dazzling than their peers in the house of the badger.

He by no means believed that the cleverest heads in Hogwarts graduated from Rowena Ravenclaw's esteemed order. His Ravenclaw

students tended toward the bad habit of thinking themselves very clever, but their potions master did not concur. Oh, they _were_

studious, they unfailingly completed their homework in a most irritatingly dull manner, following his instructions to the very letter, but

they possessed _no _creativity or ingenuity whatever. Gryffindors, for all they irritated him to no end with their pranks, their lack of

respect for rules, refusal to accommodate his very reasonable requests of homework, and, more often than any other house destroyed

his classroom, and/or fumigated the place with their noxious excuses for potions; carried in their smallest fingers more creativity than

any given Ravenclaw might possess in their entire body. Great wizards were not made with stingy rule-clinging.

Professor Snape's eyes glanced about the room in distaste, stopping to linger on a blonde head. He chose to reserve judgement on Miss

Lovegood. Most likely for all eternity.

"Abbott, you will please remember your stirring order, or you will be responsible for the treacle-like substance burned to the bottom of

your cauldron." The Hufflepuff girl started and immediately turned her attention from her text to her cauldron. "Yes Sir" she said.

He smirked. Hufflepuffs really weren't any more dunderheads than any other house (including Slytherin, though he would scarce

admit such while his head was yet on his shoulders), regardless of their general reputation amongst their peers. He believed that they

were quite simply a singularly unambitious group for the most part.

Snape unwillingly arose from his desk and proceeded to make rounds. Occasionally his life was singularly and spectacularly boring. He

supposed he ought to appreciate the rare moments. He stopped at a Ravenclaw desk and paused almost hesitantly. Finally, he spoke.

"Miss Lovegood, what exactly is it that you are brewing?" He seemed to almost dread her answer. She looked up at him with her

dreamy eyes.

"It's pungeo occus, it's something like smelling salts, as I understand it" she said, seeming genuinely delighted that he'd asked. "You

see, you're to carry it about in a sort of tin, and when you hear the distinctive howl of the crumple-horned snorkack, you smear some

on your nose to counteract the drugging effect of the musk they emit, leaving you quite free to leave the area before it forces you to be

its concubine. Or a meal . . ." She added the last as an afterthought. Snape stared for long moments before remembering himself and

clearing his throat, attempting to regain his fallback persona of terrifying potions master.

"Miss Lovegood, you are aware that today's assignment was to synthesize the draught for dreamless sleep, are you not?" Luna blinked

her large eyes at him.

"Professor, I'm far less concerned about dreams than I am about the potential danger of becoming a snorkack concubine. It only

seemed practical to protect myself from immediate danger, instead of protecting myself from a dream about hippopotami and their

strange and wonderful multicolored balloons." Snape stared.

"I see." He continued on, wondering why he bothered to initiate any kind of conversation with that one. Though, were he to be quite

honest, he was rather fond of her bizarre rationale.

"Good work, Mr MacMillan" he awarded generously. "Take care to add the pus directly after the third clockwise stir, or all your hard

work will go to naught."

Quite suddenly, a girl slid across the dungeon floor, crashing into the store cabinet at the back of the classroom, flinging her arms up to

protect her head.

Severus Snape, potions master, heard the crash and whirled about abruptly, his great cloak spinning with him in a dark cloud. There

was a girl on the floor, in front of his store cabinet, shielding her head with crossed arms from nothing more dangerous than dust and

spiders. The classroom was entirely silent, the students at last attentive, not to their teacher, but to the break in routine. A girl popping

out of thin air and crashing into furniture was rather more exciting than the finer aspects of boil-be-gone potion.

Quick, purposeful footsteps fast approached. Minerva put her arms down, opening her eyes only to shut them, as they were watering

badly.

"Good gravy that smarts" she said aloud. She wasn't quite thinking clearly after the brain-twisting jump through time.

Professor Snape raised a brow. That phrase. Unusual amongst wizarding folk. He frowned at the girl.

"Do you have a satisfactory reason for interrupting my class, Miss . . . " he waited expectantly to be provided with her surname. This

was disturbing. He knew the name of every child in the school. Potions class was required, after all, and he had an excellent memory.

She squinted an eye at him painfully. "may I go to the medi-witch please?" she asked, trying to buy some time, still too muddled to

think of an acceptable excuse. Snape allowed the silence to stretch out for a dramatic pause before he spoke.

"Come with me." He pulled her firmly, but not roughly to her feet, addressing his class as he exited with her. "You will continue

brewing. Any mischief will find its instigator with grave consequences." He evil-eyed the classroom menacingly and slammed the door

menacingly behind them. He led the still blur-eyed girl by the arm through the mainly quiet halls toward Madam Pomfrey's ward.

Minerva's heart was racing. She couldn't really see him, but it was him. It had to be him. Her father, the great Severus Snape. Alive in

all his glory.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly and precisely. Oh dear.

"Minerva Snair. I've just transferred from Warlakeer in South Africa." She managed. She knew it wasn't the right name, but she was

currently rather thrown, so she went with it. Snape snorted.

"A likely story." He said sarcastically. "No matter. The headmaster can sort it out." They had arrived at their destination. Snape turned

to hand her a wooden item. Minerva's eyes were finally clearing and she looked at him at last.

"Here is your wand. You dropped it, most likely when you assaulted my stores cabinet. You should be more careful, Miss _Snair_."

Minerva accepted the item wordlessly, but her eyes never left his face. He was very tall. His dark, shoulder length hair looked matte

and silky, much like her own. His beetle-dark eyes studied her in a penetrating, disconcerting manner. She felt a rare sense of

vulnerability. To this man, she was. This was a person whom she dearly wanted to think well of her, and someone who would be very

difficult to measure up to. He seemed to have observed something telling about her, for his brows lowered, and his eyes narrowed into

even deeper suspicion and observation. And then he was normal again.

"Good day, Miss Snair" he said, and abruptly turned, taking long, purposeful strides back to the dungeons.

'Those eyes' he thought, his mind racing furiously. Those wild hazel eyes. He mentally catalogued everything he had observed about

her. Quite tall for a girl, thin and boyish, straight dark hair, longish, thin face, thin lips, dark brows, eccentric muggle clothing, although

emblazoned boldly with a picture of that popular wizarding band, The Weird Sisters. She had been discombobulated. Her vision had

been affected, only recovering at the end of about five minutes. She had large feet. Her name was Minerva, a rather uncommon name.

Snair was a false name, he was certain. As a skilled legilimens and occlumens, he was very difficult to lie to.

He had once had a muggle acquaintance who'd referred to him as a human lie detector. Some sort of far fetched machinery, he

gathered. As far fetched as his suspicions. He was being ridiculous. But, as his wife was so fond of telling him, numbers don't lie, and

neither did facts. You could misinterpret them, which was why he never jumped to conclusions if he could help it. But there was no

harm entertaining possible scenarios, so long as one didn't hold to them as factual. The facts he did have were making pictures in his

head. Pictures of his daughter some sixteen to eighteen years into the future. But even were it so, he was at a loss as to why she was

here at all. Was it a case of a spell gone awry? Did she mean to be exactly here? Did she have some meddling old fool sending her on

dangerous escapades? Snape snorted, annoyed with himself. He was letting himself get carried away. He hated that. His suspicions,

after all, could prove highly faulty. There was an order meeting tonight. He didn't need to be filling his head with such fantastical

nonsense. He would notify the headmaster that something was afoot with the girl, and that would be that.

After his class, he headed down the great hallway, scattering students left and right and finally stopped in front of a gargoyle, known

only to a few as Brutus.

"Acid pops" he stated abruptly. He was in no mood for lolly-gagging or dawdling of any sort, even on the part of a gargoyle. Indeed,

even less so than usual.


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

I do not own Harry Potter. I like Snape better anyway. Not that I own him either. I don't.

CHAPTER TWO

REVELATIONS

The gargoyle hopped smartly aside, and Professor Snape took the stairs at a brisk pace. He took them two at a time after the fifth step.

Wouldn't do to have anyone see. He knocked smartly on the grand, yet homely oak door.

"Enter" the headmaster called faintly through the thick door. Snape did so at once, quickly striding into place in front of the large desk.

Dumbledore finally looked up from whatever he'd been studying with a rather peculiar monocle, which appeared to be segmented into

all the colors of the rainbow.

"What can I do for you, Severus, old friend?" he asked, peering up at him in that way he had.

"Do you have a Minerva Snair on record?" he asked plainly. Dumbledore briefly scrunched an eyebrow in an expression of concentration

before returning his absent gaze to the potions master.

"I do not." Snape nodded.

"In that case, we have either a clever trespasser, or I've been lied to by a student. Of course, I was already aware that I'd been lied to.

She appeared in my classroom this afternoon."

"Appeared, Severus?" the headmaster asked curiously. Snape nodded again in affirmation.

"One moment I was insulting my students, the next she was colliding with my furniture. The trauma seemed to leave her

discombobulated, although not so much as to keep her from lying to me. I believe, Sir, that you ought to look into the matter."

"Very well, Severus. I shall visit this Miss Snair of yours. I assume she's been escorted to Poppy's care?" Snape nodded. Dumbledore

nodded to himself.

"Very well, I shall look in on her presently."

Remus Lupin jumped, having been quite startled. There was a blue-headed boy in his library, where he was reasonably certain there

hadn't been one before. He held a hand over his jackrabbiting heart, looking about a little wildy.

"Wotcher" said the boy apologetically. "Sorry about that. I'm Teddy." Remus squinted at him, apparently attempting to determine his

corporeality.

"Well" Remus began hesitantly, " . . . Teddy, I would be most interested to discover your ah, method of arrival here. I have to assume

that Professor Dumbledore brought you here, although for what purpose, I choose not to imagine." He gazed steadily at the boy.

"Er" said Teddy, rather at a loss. Remus quirked an eyebrow. The boy seemed terribly familiar. "I, uh, can't really say." Teddy said,

gazing at the carpet and shuffling his feet. "We'll just say that I did some work to meet one Remus J. Lupin." Remus' eyebrows shot up,

seemingly of their own accord.

"What on earth for?" he asked, bewildered. "I've never seen you before in my life." Teddy stared at the carpet while he wracked his

brain, trying to remember what Minerva'd assigned him to learn. Teddy . . . turnip? Nope. No good. Best to stick with the truth. They'd

come to the past to meet their parents because their own time was manky anyway. Why not change it a little? She'd probably been

overreacting about the danger to the time stream, anyway. Of course she was usually right. Oh well.

"Well," he began, carefully avoiding the ragged, yet impeccably kempt older man's eyes, "I've wanted to meet you a very long time."

He finally raised his topaz eyes to meet Remus' matching ones, although his father's were riddled with puzzlement. "Actually, there's

someone else here I want to meet as well." Remus blinked.

"And who might that be?"

"I don't want to say yet, Sir. D'you, d'you think we could make a cup of tea and have a bit of a chat, perchance?" Teddy asked a little

nervously. Remus made no verbal reply, instead wordlessly moving into his adjoining kitchen nook, whence Teddy followed him.

Remus had been granted the privilege of inhabiting three adjoining chambers at Grimmauld Place, which rooms he had reconfigured to

kitchen, bedroom and personal library.

Remus put the kettle on in the muggle fashion before seating himself at the lopsided table he'd taken care to transport from his last

poor flat. He gestured Teddy to another seat. Teddy did so cautiously, drinking in the small fact that his father had put the kettle on in

the muggle fashion. Something that Teddy had been doing his whole life. A simple trait they shared that he'd never known about.

"Please," Remus said, "Let us, by all means, have a bit of a chat."

"Right" Teddy responded, eyeing his surroundings shiftily, his moment of familial cherishment past. "Er" Teddy, completely at a loss,

try as he might to recall Minerva's instructions, blurted out his first thought. "My name's Teddy." Remus raised another eyebrow.

"Teddy Lupin." He finished confidently. Yes, he did know that much. Teddy's smile faded as he recalled whom he was speaking with. He

whipped his wide eyes onto the professor's bemused face.

"Lupin is an unusual name. It seems peculiar that two Lupins might meet and be of no relation, but I can assure you, I have no family."

Teddy blushed. Remus noted that the boy was rather bashful, despite his outrageous choice of hair color.

"I'm not really from this time, Sir" Teddy murmured, knowing that Merv would pummel him for this. Remus was genuinely surprised.

"I'm from the future." Teddy paused, glancing up at the professor, who was watching him with rapt attention. Teddy momentarily

dropped his eyes to the table again before meeting his gaze with determination. "I'm your son, Sir."

* * *

"I'm your son, Sir."

Remus choked on a mid-swallow gulp of his now lukewarm, previously hot chocolate. Teddy, being alarmed, retrieved his wand from

his pocket and performed a useful, household spell to clear blocked passageways.

"Thanks." The older man gasped, taking deep breaths. After he was again breathing normally, he turned his full scrutiny on a suddenly

nervous again Teddy. Remus was forced to admit that the boy resembled him in no small way. He was rather thunderstruck, truth be

told.

"I-I came to see Mum as well." Teddy stuttered, still squirming under the older man's intense study of his person.

"Mum" Remus stated blankly, his lack of expression betraying his desire to keep his thoughts private. Teddy studied him with curiosity.

"You do know who she is?" he asked. Remus blushed. A most unusual reaction on his part, as anyone who knew him might have told

Teddy.

"Well, Teddy", the former professor began, dignified as always, although he was obviously uncomfortable, "To be perfectly honest, son .

. . " he paused, letting the word roll around his head before continuing. "To be perfectly honest, I have never acted in such a manner as

might result in . . . yourself." Teddy shook his head amiably, wagging an impudent finger at his father.

"That's not what I asked, Sir."

At that precise moment, they were interrupted by a horrid caterwauling in the corridor, saving Remus from having to answer the

dreaded question forthrightly.

"Moooooonnyyy" was being volubly projected outside the door to his quarters in a sing-song male voice. "Moony, I've got a present for

you."

As Teddy and Remus watched the door blankly, it was flung open with a flourish, revealing a dark, and rather unkempt figure. "Oh,

hello. Didn't know you had company, Moony."


End file.
